Mother Love
by RedGremlin
Summary: When Blair was 4years old, an encounter with bullies ended with Blair meeting a jaguar in unsettling circumstances.


Mother Love

Gremlin

Naomi Sandburg was exhausted. She had accompanied her three-year-old son and his entire class from playgroup to the zoo. Thirty two children, ranging in ages from two to five years of age, the youngest who was currently riding in a pram being pushed by her mother, three teachers, and four other parents, thinking that with that many adults, it would be a leisurely day. She had been so terribly mistaken. It had felt like the children had been taking infusions of sugar. They were all still energetic, loud in their enthusiasm, and going in thirty-two different directions at any given moment, after three hours of trekking around the zoo's pathways. The adults were all hot, tired, and in some cases losing their patience.

Looking around, Naomi took a head count, and found all five of the children in her safekeeping were close by and currently fascinated by the polar bears, laughing and pointing things out to each other. Two bear cubs and their mother were splashing around in their temperature-controlled pool. Kept to a chilly 5 degrees Celsius for the bears' comfort, according to the information board. The twin cubs were to be taken to Alaska when they reached young adulthood and rehabilitated into the wild within the Alaskan National Park. Naomi smiled down at her son; Blair's face was pressed against the plexiglass surrounding the viewing area, wide eyed with wonder at the cubs' antics. Clutching his black jaguar toy, Blair was whispering into its ear about everything he was seeing.

Seeing one of the teachers waving at her, she nodded when pointed to the next enclosure; Naomi took heart in the fact that there was only another two hours to go before it was time to leave.

"Come on sweethearts, let's go see the next animals," Naomi said, shepherding the children along, and encouraging them to wave to the bears as they left them behind heading towards the next area, the Cat Enclave. Blair had been especially excited to hear there was a Black Panther, when he had been told of the excursion Naomi had found out all she could for him. The Black Panther was a recent addition to the exhibits. She had been rescued from a circus by the ASPCA, after the panther had lost her cubs due to their mistreatment. Handed over to the zoo, she and several other animals that had been confiscated had been cared for by the veterinarians and zoo staff, and then released for public viewing only the week before, after over a month in care.

Naomi had originally thought to protest the animals' treatment, and teach the children that keeping animals in captivity was wrong. But so far, she had to admit her mission had had no basis in fact. She found the enclosures large, with natural habitats, and the animals well kept, healthy and apparently happy. Naomi had to admit this zoo was doing excellent work. During the tour, the statistics, if they were to be believed, informed her that the work done here, and other institutions like it around the world, had helped stabilize several disappearing species. And in fact, for two animals, the numbers were increasing and there were plans to release more into the wild because of the worldwide breeding programmes.

This zoo did not take from the wild; it took in ill, injured or unwanted animals from private zoos, circuses or wherever they had been found, and in many cases returned to the wild after rehabilitation. For some, rehabilitation was not possible, too injured or domesticated to be set free. Instead of being destroyed, as they would have been in too many instances, those animals were allowed to live their lives out in peace and comfort, only participating in the breeding programme, and for the education of the public in ecological issues.

Reaching the first of the big cats, Naomi had to catch one of the children before he ran off further down the path. Taking him back, she was grateful to find that her other charges had all stayed with the larger group and were watching the African Lions, she had only gone ten feet, but with children sometimes all it took was seconds and they would scatter to the four winds.

Wiping her face with her scarf, she was glad she had worn a loose peasant skirt and blouse; the sun was beating down and making things uncomfortable, her long red hair held off her neck by a head band. One of the other mothers had worn heavyweight jeans and was suffering. Taking out her water bottle, she gave it to Blair, and made the other children also take a drink from their bottles, before finishing the water Blair hadn't drunk. After putting the bottle away, Naomi felt a tug at her skirt, looking down she smiled at her son.

"Mama, where the Black Panther? Me and kitty want to see her," Blair asked, his blue eyes crinkling in happiness and his mouth wide with his tooth-gapped grin.

"She's not far away, baby, we're going see her very soon. Do you remember what I told you before we came today?" Naomi asked as she stroked Blair's curls away from his face.

"Yes mama. She very sick, and very sad, 'cause her babies gone." Nodding, Blair's brow creased as he thought of something. "Mama, where the mama panther babies go? She here, and she a mama cat. I your baby and I here with you. So the baby panthers should be with their mama too." Blair looked up puzzled, and waited for his mother to answer.

"Sweetie, you remember how when we were at the commune with Uncle Gabriel? And the mama cat in the barn had kittens?" At Blair's vigorous nod, Naomi continued cautiously. "Do you remember, how she had four kittens but only three were born alive?" This subject had only been touched upon lightly when the kittens had been born. "The mama panther was so sick that her babies weren't strong enough be born alive. That's why she's so sad." Caressing the head of her son as he hid his face in her skirt, she waited and quietly watched the other children exclaiming over the lions.

"Mama, the babies in heaven with kitten now?" Blair asked hesitantly, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Oh, baby." Picking Blair, up Naomi hugged him and dried his tears. Her son felt so much. How was she to explain this to him, when she had no idea herself? She was still searching for her own answers to the world. "I don't know if they're in heaven or not. Some people say they are, some say they're just waiting for the right time to be born again. But I do believe, that wherever they are, they're happy." Feeling Blair relax a little, she pulled back to touch foreheads with him and saw he was thinking things over again. The concept of death was difficult for any child, but her son was so sensitive, he took everything to heart and felt it deeply. He had an old soul that understood more than many people realised.

"Mama, when we see the mama panther, can I show her my jaguar kitty? Maybe she feel better, and I can tell her that one day her babies be born again and they can be together, just like you and me." Blair bounced in her arms at this idea, and Naomi had to laugh, delighted.

"Of course, sweetie, you can tell the mama panther all about your kitty." Naomi was glad that Blair hadn't reacted more strongly. Stepping closer to the lion enclosure, Naomi held Blair, revelling in his little boy scent and the feel of his arms around her neck.

After seeing the lions, the large group took a break in one of the picnic areas the zoo had scattered throughout its property. Checking with her charges, she made a trip to the bathroom with each of them, and made sure they drank something. After a short rest that the adults had needed more than the children, the group headed for the next set of enclosures. They toured the area for another fifteen minutes, before arriving at the Black Panther.

Blair was enraptured. The large feline was pacing the area, its rumbling voice clearly audible to everyone. Blair was as close as he could get, bouncing on his toes, and was again whispering to his stuffed toy, his constant companion since the morning he had woken after a dream of a black cat, he had found the toy in his crib with him only two months previously. It had been a gift from a close friend whom he called Uncle Gabriel. He still dreamed of his big black kitty, and Naomi often heard him retelling the events to his little kitty, as he called them both respectively.

Naomi's attention was taken as one of her group tripped and skinned a knee. The little girl was crying and Naomi picked her up, consoling her. After speaking quietly to one of the teachers she took the child to clean her up. Naomi looked back, and reassured that Blair was engrossed in the Black Panther under the eye his teacher, she left chatting with the young girl about the animals they had seen, taking the child's mind off the scrape.

Eventually the group headed off for the next exhibit, Blair lagged behind, not wanting to leave the living embodiment of his dream cat. His teacher, noting his tardiness, hustled him along and then went to gather some of the other wandering children, assured by Blair that he would stay with the larger group.

Looking around, Blair didn't see Naomi, and turned going back to the panther exhibit, thinking she would be there. Not seeing her anywhere, he moved to rejoin the group and realised they were out of sight. Not sure which of the four paths they had taken, he shrugged, knowing his mother would find him, and went back to the glass to continue watching the panther. She had jumped into a tree and was reclined on a large branch, level with Blair. Smiling, Blair hopped up on a bench that was set below the clear glass, and held out his toy black jaguar. Talking softly, so as not to make the female cat startle, Blair began reassuring her that one day her babies would come back from wherever they were, and she wouldn't be sad anymore.

The large cat's ears swivelled towards him, and the amber eyes looked directly at Blair, watching his every movement. Giggling as the large cat began cleaning a paw, Blair never noticed a group of boys coming into the viewing area. They began pushing at each other and calling to the cat loudly, their voices slurred. Giving up on the getting the cat to move by yelling, one of the teenagers picked up a rock from the path and threw it over the clear wall at the panther. Five of the other six boys copied his actions, hoping to make the black feline move.

Blair was so engrossed with the cat that he didn't realise what was happening till he saw rocks landing in the enclosure, some hitting the branch the panther was lying on. She jumped down from the tree, and began pacing directly under the viewing area, roaring as rocks began striking her. Turning and seeing what the teenagers where doing, he jumped off the bench and raced to the first boy he saw. Tugging on his jeans, he was ignored, till Blair kicked hard at a handy ankle.

"Stop hurting her. Stop it! Stop it! She sick and her babies gone away. Please don't hurt her! Stop it you big meanie!" Blair's high voice cut through the cruel laughter of the boys, as he yelled and kept kicking at the ankle in front of him.

"Hey! What the hell?" The boy grabbed Blair's shoulder and pushed him away. "Listen here runt, you do that again and I'll throw you in there." Pushing harder, Blair lost his balance and fell onto his back, his tearful yelling not subsiding, as the boys circled him, prodding him with their feet.

"What's this, a little shit telling us what to do?" One of the boys had pulled the toy from Blair's hands, and was tossing it hand to hand, as the others kept Blair from rising and trying to grab for his precious cat. Suddenly laughing, the boy threw the toy into the panther enclosure.

"NO!" Blair screamed, as he saw his beloved black jaguar vanish out of sight. The boys finally let him stand, only to begin pushing him back and forth amongst them, not allowing him to see inside the enclosure and the fate of his toy. Laughing and pointing as they pushed and pulled at him, Blair's tears and cries were more entertainment. The Black Panther echoed Blair's yells, as it became more and more agitated. Unable to keep his balance for any length of time, Blair struggled to escape his tormentors. Knocking him to the ground again, a boy stood on his hand, and leant down to glare into Blair's face.

"Kitty, kitty, he mine, give him back. No! Let me go!" Blair screamed and struggled.

"Listen kid, shut up now, or we'll do the same to you. Do you understand?" The menace in the voice was unmistakable, his breathe revolting, but Blair was no longer in a state to care, he was hurt, scared and angry. Lashing out with his one free hand, Blair tried to free himself and accidentally raked his fingers down the glaring boy's face, drawing blood.

Yelling as he jerked back, the boy drew back a foot to kick Blair in retaliation, but was stopped by one of the others. "Nah man, don't do that, do what you said. We can help him get his toy back, just give him a boost in with the panther, then anything that happens to him, is, like, not our problem." The glazed eyes and slurred speech of the boy didn't hold any compassion for Blair, or thought as to the consequences their actions might bring.

Stopping, Blair's attacker laughed and gave other boy a slap to the shoulder. "Carl, Steve, give me a hand, since the runt wants the kitty so bad, let's give it to him."

"Oh man, I don't think this is such a good idea, Chris." A boy, who hadn't joined in on the torment, spoke up.

"Shut up, Rick, or you'll join him." Chris snarled.

Two of the boys lifted Blair as he cried and struggled, trying to get away, trying to do something, but his body was too small to fight effectively against near adults who were not concerned with leaving bruises or causing pain.

"Mama, Mama!" Blair's screams and struggles became more desperate as he felt himself being lifted by cruel hands, fingers dug in, bruising him as they held him easily. One of the boys stood on the bench and looking around saw a place where they could drop Blair into one of the bushes, any higher and he'd probably be to badly hurt too run around and give the cat a good chase. Explaining his idea, the others nodded and carried Blair part way around the enclosure, two of the group picked up the bench and moved it to where they were now holding Blair. Stepping up, the two boys holding Blair lifted him, causing his screams to grow as Blair saw the ground of the enclosure so far below him.

One of the boys had moved onto the path and was keeping watch for anyone coming. Other animals had joined with the panther in a chorus, covering Blair's yells and screams in a cacophony of sound. The leader, Chris, was egging his friends on and laughing cruelly as he directed the action.

They lifted Blair over their heads and the glass partition. Blair tried to catch hold of the top of the glass wall, but there was nothing to grip and his fingers slid off as he was dropped. His heart pounding in terror, Blair screamed and felt his stomach in his throat. Branches and leaves caught at him as he fell through a bush, its thick foliage slowing his descent, scratching and gouging his skin. Landing with a thud, Blair couldn't catch his breath, and lay still. Long moments passed before he was finally able to take a gasping breath, and begin to cry. He wanted his mama, he wanted his kitty, and he was so scared.

Looking up, he could see six of the boys had their faces pressed against the glass wall and were looking down at him, laughing and gesturing rudely, he hadn't understood all the words the boys had said or names they called him, but knew they weren't good. Taking a deeper breath, Blair sobbed and slowly turned over, curling up into a ball. His body hurt all over and he didn't know what to do.

Blair felt warmth behind him as the noise above rose, and the laughter became jeers and encouragement. Looking over his shoulder, he came face to face with the Black Panther. The cat was huge, it was nothing like the one in his dreams - this cat had golden eyes, it wasn't purring, its silence unnerved Blair - he froze.

A large paw batted at Blair, when he didn't move the large head began rubbing at his side, the cat rumbling deep in its body. Her deep voice was nothing like a purr, nor was it a roar; he didn't know what to call it. Nudging at Blair's body with her head, the big cat continued rubbing her ears and head against him, her fur penetrating through his thin shirt and prickling his skin. Blair's true nature began to reassert itself and he relaxed slightly. He was still frightened by his ordeal and couldn't stop the tears, but he was no longer terrified - he was curious. Unfolding one of his arms he reached out and gently stroked the cat's head as it continued to rub against him, like a giant house cat marking him with its scent.

The noise from the group of boys had abated and he could faintly hear them cursing in disappointment that the cat hadn't done anything to him as yet. Suddenly a shower of rocks and sticks rained down on the panther and Blair, causing her to suddenly shy away, then return and stand over him, blocking the falling debris. Snarling up at the boys, the panther roared, then turned and began nudging at Blair, causing him to uncurl unwillingly. He rolled over onto his back as the panther continued nudging at his sore body. Carefully Blair got to his feet, and wrapped an arm around the panther's neck, hiding his face in his protector's fur. Butting her head against Blair, she rumbled again, so Blair allowed himself to be pushed further away from the glass wall and group of tormentors. Unsteady on his feet, Blair was surprised when the cat walked in front of him and he bumped into the warm body, stopping suddenly and falling to sit in the dirt.

Looking around, Blair realised he was in the small nook under the rock overhang, near the tree the panther had been sitting in, and there was his kitty, apparently unharmed, damp from the panther's mouth, when it had been carried here.

"Kitty!" Blair grabbed his toy and hugged it close, as the Black Panther sat behind him pressing against Blair's back, her body hiding his from view. Blair was happy; he had a real black panther sitting next to him and his kitty back. Turning Blair threw his arms around the giant cat and hugged her close, his tears soaking the soft fur, the cat rumbling and rubbing her head against his hair.

Leaning back, Blair rubbed his eyes dry with his fists, and looked around again. In the viewing areas, he could see the seven boys looking down in amazement as he hugged the cat with one arm and his toy with his other. In a fit of mischief, Blair poked his tongue out at his tormentors and then began giggling as the panther's tongue began washing his face and neck. He could see that the leader of the group, Chris, was red in the face, and faintly hear angry yelling, but the sound died away as his friends dragged him off, moving quickly from Blair's sight

Putting the toy on his lap, Blair stretched out his legs as he sat on the ground and threw both arms around the panther and hugged her tight, delighted by the soft fur and the warmth of the cat. Speaking softy he began telling her stories of the adventures he and his black jaguar had in his dreams. It seemed the cat like his voice as she stopped her washing of Blair and merely started rubbing her head against him again.

He had wanted to see the cat up close, but had been told by one of the zookeepers that that wasn't allowed, as she might hurt someone if they got into her cage. Disappointed, he had taken the answer at face value and resigned himself to seeing her from a distance, but now that he had his dearest wish.

Running his hands up and down her body, he stroked the fur and rubbed under the ears, the panther accepting the touches with pleasure as she rumbled softly and lay down next to him, one of her paws with its sharp claws wrapped around his hips behind him and another resting over his thighs, next to his toy. Getting an idea, Blair picked up his black jaguar and held it to the panther's face, allowing it to be sniffed before rubbing the toy's face against the nose and whiskers of the panther.

Sneezing, the cat jerked her face back, then sniffed at the toy again, resuming the deep rumbling, and after rubbing the toys body with her head once, in greeting, before returning her attention to Blair.

Blair was enjoying the visit with the cat, but he wanted his mama. He was still frightened of the boys, though with his protector sitting there, surrounding him with her body, he was beginning to feel better, but he hurt.

Blair had no idea how to get out of the enclosure. He couldn't see any doors or any way to climb up, even if could have scaled the ten foot stone surrounds, there was no way he could climb the twelve foot plexiglass wall that topped it. Staying where he was sounded good to Blair - at least here his mama could see him. His panther was keeping him and kitty company, and the boys could no longer reach him for further torment.

Sighing, Blair curled up, cradling his toy cat, and rested his head on the panther's shoulder, her head resting against his, and let her support his aches. A few tears began falling as he wished his mama would come get him, he watched the viewing area, and waited.

It wasn't long before faces appeared, and yelling was heard. He soon saw his mama, and could hear his name being called. Sitting up, he leant back against the cat and waved to his mama, smiling. He really didn't want to get up - everything hurt, so he waved again and stroked the fur under the panther's ears. He could see his mother yelling at someone out of sight and more faces began appearing. Laughing at all the funny looks, Blair chattered at the cat as she began washing him again, attracted by his scent.

The cat lay back down after thoroughly bathing his exposed neck and face with her rough tongue, and stretched out on her side, her tail twitching now and again as she relaxed, with Blair pressed up against her. Hearing a noise coming from behind them, Blair and the panther both looked, to see some of the rocks swinging open to reveal a doorway. Blair watched in astonishment as two men looked out through a barred door into the enclosure, and matched his own astonishment with theirs, at the sight of Blair and the panther, looking quite happy curled up together, and what looked like a panther cub sitting on Blair's lap.

"Hello. Who are you? My name Blair, can you please find my mama? She there." Blair pointed up into the view area where his mother was watching the scene, her face white.

Naomi was terrified, she had no idea how Blair had gotten into enclosure, and watching the dangerous carnivore wash her son, made her clench her teeth against the screams trying to get out. Getting hysterical was looking more and more of a good idea, but first she had to get Blair back. There would be time for screaming later, when he was safe.

Swallowing, one of the men spoke softly, "Hello, Blair, my name's Gordon, and this is my friend Harry, we've come to take you to your mother. Do you think you can come over to us very, very slowly."

Behind Gordon, Blair could see Harry was carrying something long, but couldn't see clearly enough to know what it was. "Can the mama panther come too? I want my mama to meet her, she soft and warm, and her rumbles make me giggle and her whiskers tickle me when she washted me," Blair asked stroking the cat's head.

Gulping, Gordon muttered something under his breath then said, "No, I'm sorry, Blair, but she has to stay here. Can you move or do you want some help?" Behind the first two men, Blair could see other movement, and looking around saw four other zookeepers making their way around the sides of the enclosure, two with ladders and two more carrying long objects like Harry's.

Blinking at the lights that were flashing at him from the viewing area, Blair nodded sadly and turned back to the panther. "Bye, bye, panther kitty, thank you for helping me. I love you, and I want to come visit again, okay?" Patting the head one more time, Blair lowered his face and rubbed his nose against the panther's, ignoring the gasps coming from behind him, then kissed the nose. Bracing against the panther, Blair pushed himself up onto his feet, holding onto his toy. The panther also rose, and stood next to Blair her eyes looked straight down into his, as a large mouth opened and the cat yawned, then nuzzling against Blair, she rumbled. Walking slowly and stiffly, Blair supported himself with an arm around the cat's neck, and began moving towards the hidden door.

"Blair, stop right there." Gordon called out to him, sounding strained. Blair stopped and looked at the zookeeper curiously.

"Why? You told me walk to you slowly, so why have to stop now?" Tightening his arm around the panther, he almost looked like he wanted to stamp his foot, but he didn't, he hurt too much. Blair leant against the panther more, till he was almost fully supported by the cat. In response the cat leaned against Blair, and butted his chest with her head.

"Blair, the panther can't come with you. It's really, really important that you come alone. Please let go of her, and walk to me slowly. Your mama really wants you to come to her. Can you do that for me?" Gordon was amazed; this cat had a vicious nature. After the cruelty it had received at the hand of man, he couldn't blame it, no one had ever gotten this close before unscathed. But this toddler had, and in fact was almost being nurtured by the panther. Gordon couldn't understand it - it looked like the panther was mothering the child, and he had seen the way the panther nuzzled the child. If he didn't know it was impossible, he would think the panther had adopted the boy. While some big cats had been known to adopt and nurse orphaned cubs, he'd never seen or heard of anything like this before.

He had Harry ready with a tranq gun, and there were two other men with high-powered rifles ready to shoot at the first sign of danger to the child. It would be a last resort, but they couldn't take any chances. The cat could spook and lash out, and its claws would rip the small body apart.

"Okay, Mr Gordon." Blair sighed, and hugged the panther one last time, then letting go; he pushed at the head butting against him. "Got to go to my mama. You be good." Giggling, Blair shook his finger in the panther's face, before slowly moving towards the door. The cat stood and watched, flicking her tail.

Blair found that moving without the support of his living walking stick was painful, he couldn't move faster no matter what. Making his way to the zookeeper, he shuffled his steps, hugging his toy. When Blair was within arm's reach, Gordon opened the barred door, and being careful not to make any sudden or threatening movements, crouched down and picked Blair up, then stepped back and allowed the others to close the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, Gordon hugged the small body tighter. A sudden gasp of pain alerted Gordon that Blair had been hurt, and he pulled his face back to look closer. The small face was white with pain, and he could see bruises already darkening and scratches covering the arms and legs and what they had thought was a panther cub, was in fact a stuffed animal, held tightly in the boy's hands.

"Blair? We're going to your mama, right now, and then we're going to get you checked out at the hospital, okay? Can you tell me where you hurt?" The other keepers surrounded Gordon, and the group made its way down a dim passage way.

"Hurts everywhere, the bad boys pushed me and throwed my jaguar kitty away, then they throwed me away too, the mama panther she stop them throwing rocks on me, but the rocks hit her. Oh no! The mama panther sick and the rocks and sticks hitted her, please, please look after her?" Sniffling, as tears began to fall again, Blair sobbed the last words as shock finally set in, and he began shaking, remembering the fear he had felt when he was being thrown over the glass wall and seen the height he was being dangled over.

Shocked at the words, Gordon looked over at his friend Harry, and saw he had already dropped back and was speaking softly into his two-way radio. The police had been called, but with this new information, it would no longer be an investigation into the zoo's security measures, now it was a criminal investigation.

"It's okay, Blair, we've already called the vet to come and look after her." Reassuring Blair took the rest of the short trip. Gordon stepped into kitchen used to prepare meals for the big cats, now the director of the zoo and Blair's mother were waiting there.

"Blair! Baby, are you all right?" Naomi rushed forward as soon as Gordon stepped in carrying Blair. Handing him over, he smiled as she cuddled her son; Blair buried his face in her neck, and began crying. Looking to Gordon, she mouthed 'thank you' over his head. Blair sobbed as he tried to speak, his words tumbled too fast from trembling lips, trying to tell her what had happened, but nothing was understandable.

Passing on what he knew to the zoo director, Gordon left quietly, going back to see to his charge. She had appeared unhurt, but he would wait for the vet, then they could organise a proper examination of the panther.

While they waited for the paramedics, Naomi sat down to soothe Blair, and rocked him gently. His sobs gradually faded away, leaving him breathing wetly. She accepted the tissues and damp clothe that where passed to her, nodding in thanks to the director who had escorted her here. Naomi held tightly to Blair but turned him sideways, so his legs hung over her knees, and gently wiped the cloth over his face, washing away the tears and dirt.

Naomi held the tissues for Blair, so he blew his nose, and gave a small smile to his mother before hiding his face again, his toy held tightly in one hand between his mother and him, afraid that if he let go, it would be taken away from him again.

Humming a favourite tune to Blair, she rocked back and forth and felt him relaxing, the sniffles stopping. "Blair, sweetie, do you think you can try and tell me what happened again?" Feeling his small nod, she rubbed circles on his back, as she had done when he was a baby.

"I was with teacher, and the others, and then I saw you gone. So I look around and not see you anywhere," Blair's small head shook in denial that his mother had gone out of his sight. " I went to ask teacher where you went, but she gone too, I know you founded me if I stayed with the mama panther, so I wait. She sitting in her tree, and looking at me and my kitty, and she was so pretty, mama. But bad boys come and throwed rocks and sticks at her, and she jumped down and started walking and growling." Blair growled in imitation of the panther, causing his mother, the director and two police who had come in just after the start of Blair's recitation, to grin.

"So I try to tell boys that she sad 'cause her babies went away, and she sick. But they not listen, and throwed more rocks, and yelling at her, and laughing, and saying bad things, and…." Blair's voice mumbled the next words.

Naomi heard enough to sit up, and pull Blair face up to look at her. "Blair Jacob Sandburg, say that again."

Blushing, Blair said more clearly, "So I kicked him, so he listen to me, then he pushed me, and I fell down, all the boys kicked me, then the biggest boy, his name Chris, told me to go away cos I'm a runt and I not tell him what to do, so they let me get up and yelled at me some more, and pushed me on the floor and stepped on my hand." Sniffling again, Blair held up his hand, which clearly showed the imprint of a large adult sized heel.

One of the officers took a closer look, and grimaced in outrage. This child was tiny in comparison to the shoe imprint; he'd enjoy having a chat with the owner. His partner was taking notes as Blair spoke, and nodded in understanding at the look in his partner's eyes. They both had children at home, and this was blatant assault.

"Blair, baby, what else did they do?" Kissing Blair's hand gently, Naomi looked up and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, trying to remember the teachings she followed, peace and love. Oh to hell with that, Naomi thought, someone hurt my baby.

"A boy took my kitty away and throwed it, I not see, they not let me up, then he said that maybe they should throwed me too, and make the panther, entertain, them." Blair slowly enunciated the word; he didn't know what it meant, but he remembed the older boy saying it clearly. "Then two boys carry the long chair, and another two carrieds me, they teased me and yelled at the mama panther, then holded me over the glass. I trieds to hold it mama!" Blair wailed and burrowed as close to his mother as he could. Feeling her arms around him and her body rocking him, he calmed and took big gulping breaths, then blew his nose into the tissues his mother held for him.

"Shh, shh, baby, its okay, mama's got you now. You're safe now, and you were very brave." Soothing him again, Naomi glared up into the policemen's eyes, her meaning clear, either they found them first or Naomi would, and heaven help them if she did. "Can you tell us what happened next, please, sweetie?" Naomi coaxed.

"Aha, the boys, they throwed me, and I fell, and the tree it catched me, then it really hurt when I stopped, I was yelling for you real loud mama, but you didn't come. I was scared, and I not have you or kitty to hold me. I not know what to do. Then the mama panther came and she tickled me with her whiskers. The bad boys, they throwed rocks and sticks again, at me and the mama panther. She got scareded and went away, then came back and stood on top of me, I see the boys, throwing the rocks, but they didn't hit me, they hit the mama panther!" Blair smiled as he remembered his rescuer roaring at the tormentors.

"She pushed at me with her head, but I was all rolled up small, 'cause everything hurt, but she not stop and then she pushed me till I went with her to her cave under the tree! She was so nice mama! She washted me like I see the mama cat in the barn wash the kittens, and she was rubbing against me. She rumbled, not like a purrrrrrrr, then she lay down and I cuddled her, oh and my kitty was in the cave! See! The mama panther she took him there too." Showing the damp patches where it was obvious a large mouth had closed over the body of the toy; Blair hugged his kitty against him, and ignored the adults' low voiced conversation above his head.

Blair was tired, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed, every time he did, all he could see was the ground under him, as he was held by the two teenagers. Feeling safe now, he rested against his mother and waited, he didn't know what was going on, but his mama would look after him.

"Blair, wake up, sweetie. Can you tell the policemen about the boys who did this to you?" Naomi asked, then turned Blair around a little so he could see the other men, who he hadn't realised were there.

"Aha, there was Chris, and Carl, and Steve, and Rick, but Rick said to stop, that this wrong, but Chris make him go away. And there was this many more, three." Blair held up three fingers carefully to illustrate. "They looked grown up like Lenny. But not like Uncle Gabriel. Mama, Chris smell bad, like Mark did, the smell you don't like, and his eyes were funny and red." Blair yawned, and tried to curl up in his mother's lap.

"That would mean late teens, maybe early twenties, but no older than mid twenties, officers, drunk and probably high on something," Naomi explained the strange descriptions.

The Zoo director radioed for the keepers to watch for the group described, sending out the warning that the child had been thrown in deliberately, and that the group was under the influence.

In the mean time, the officers had called for backup, with seven intoxicated, and possibly dusted teenagers on the loose, who were not above attacking a child; they needed more manpower to search the vast area of the zoo.

"Ma'am, my name is Officer Wilkins and this is my partner Officer Black. We've arranged for the paramedics to meet us at the front gate. And we've informed your group that Blair's okay. They've said that they'll contact you later in the week. We're having them, and all other large groups, escorted from the zoo property, and are organising to have all visitors intercepted and escorted out by zookeepers. Hopefully the young men responsible will be apprehended soon. If you'd like to come with us, we'll take you now."

Nodding at the officer, Naomi clasped Blair to her, and felt his arms tighten around her neck as his little legs settled firmly over her hips, his face buried in her neck and hidden by both their hair. His kitty was a lump pressed into her stomach, as Blair had sandwiched it between them. Carrying Blair easily, Naomi strode through the park, the policemen walking on either side of her and Blair, the director leading the way.

Stopping, she suddenly turned and went back to the Black Panther exhibit, the men trotting to keep up and keeping an eye out for the gang in case they decided to return. Walking up to the glass, she stood and looked down into the enclosure. From the top of the glass to the bushes where she could see disturbances in the area and in the scattered leaves, she estimated her son had fallen over twenty feet, and was only slowed by the thick leaves of a bush. Kissing the top of Blair's head, she turned and faced the panther where it lay on its branch again, observing the humans behind the glass wall. The golden eyes were on Blair, Naomi could sense it, but her mothers' instincts told her this creature was no threat to them. Bowing her head, mother to mother, Naomi silently thanked the cat, and sent a blessing to her. The large cat blinked, and for a moment the golden eyes shimmered with a blue glow, before returning to their normal colour, Naomi took it as a good sign.

"Mama, what the mama panther name?" Blair asked his voiced muffled by her shoulder, his tiredness slurring his words.

"I don't know, sweetie." Turning to the director, Naomi repeated Blair's question.

"Her name is Grace. The benefactor who donated the money to build this enclosure, his son requested that the panther be named after his deceased mother. The boy said that the panther reminded him of something his mother once told him. I remember the father was disgruntled but allowed it. There's a plaque here, thanking them." Leading Naomi to a side wall, he pointed it out.

Naomi hadn't seen it originally and read it softly to Blair now. "William Ellison, his sons, James and Steven, donate this enclosure in the memory of their beloved wife and mother, Grace."

"Grace. Is pretty name." Blair's words were mumbled as he slid into an exhausted sleep. Rubbing his back, Naomi and her escort left the enclosure, Naomi giving the cat a final glance before turning and leaving. Her son was safely returned, and she was reassured that while he was bruised and still scared, he was alive.

Days later, Naomi received word, that six youths had been arrested for attempted murder, aggravated assault on a minor, drug charges and a variety of other minor offences. Satisfied that the matter was being handled, Naomi sat on the porch and watched her son playing in their small yard. He was showing his bruises, and would for weeks to come. The bushes might have softened his landing, but that hadn't negated the full force of his fall. But thankfully, that's all it was and nothing more serious. She hadn't let Blair out of her sight since he had been returned.

Blair's picture had appeared in the local papers as the headline the next day, and it had been picked up by the national services. For all she knew it had been news internationally. Some of the park's visitors who had witnessed Blair with Grace, had taken photos. Naomi looked through the papers as she sat, enjoying the morning sun, and decided to keep the clippings, Blair might not remember this when he was older, and these would serve as something to help him keep the memory. He was alive, and she counted that a miracle. While the experts wrangled over why the panther had protected and nurtured Blair, she knew the answer in her heart - mother love.

Blair was climbing into a tree house the rental property had come with, only five feet above a soft sand pile. Blair loved going down the slide from the side door and onto the sand, always laughing in delight. Today something was different; Blair had frozen at the top of the slide and wasn't moving. Concerned, Naomi stood, and was already moving when a wailing began from her son.

Not hesitating, Naomi crammed herself into the tree house and grabbed her son, pulling him to her and holding tight, relieved when the dreadful sound stopped. She could feel Blair's heart pounding against hers, as he shook and clutched at her clothes with his fingers.

"Blair, baby, what's wrong, are you all right?" Rocking him, Naomi was reminded of the last time she had had to do this, right after Blair had been retrieved from inside the panther enclosure.

"Mama it's too high, please don't let me go!" Blair's words were said through his whimpers and into her neck.

Sudden understanding hit Naomi, her fearless son was now afraid of falling from the tree house, like he had fallen from the top of the glass wall, when the boys had thrown him over.

"Its okay, baby, mama is never going to let you go, it's ok now, mama has you." Slowly calming under her hands, Blair stopped his shaking, but refused to let her go, or open his eyes, until they were both in the house again.

Taking him into her bedroom, Naomi lay down with Blair, and held him till he fell asleep, his cat under his arm and his tears dried. She kept him safe all the day-long.


End file.
